


Being in the Dark

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daemons, Demons, F/F, Ghosts, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's trouble about and there's only an officer in the dark and an Earp in the room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being in the Dark

“Nicole, come in here, please.” Nedley called from his office doorway.

“Yes, Sir.” The officer called back to him, turning her head from the paperwork she had been currently working on. She stood in the doorway, her boss sitting at his oak desk.

“Please, sit.” He began, waiting for her. “Now, it's come to my attention that you’ve been a little jumpy as of late. Now, I know that certain situations have occurred and you have every reason to react like that. But I need my officers to be sharp and react out of instinct and not fear.”

“Are you firing me, Sheriff?”

“No, no. You're one of my best. You're passionate about your job and ready to help, but I need to know that you're okay.”

“So?”

Nedely let out a sigh and pushed a paper across the desk. “I’ve signed you for the local psych.”

“I’m not crazy.” Nicole began, her brows furrowed in offense and confusion.

“And I know that. I just want to know that you’re okay, though. You need to talk this out.”

“So first you don't accept my report, then you sign me up for this?” She stated in a frustrated whisper, picking up the paper. “A shrink.”

“It's either that or paperwork.”

After a few seconds, she sighed and took the paper with her back to her desk. She began to sign them off when her cell began to ring. She jumped as it buzzed against the metal desk. She looked at the caller i.d. and picked it up.

“Look, Wave, now’s not the t-.” Nicole was cut short by Doc’s soft but urgent voice into the receiver.

“Now, listen here, little lady. Waverly’s gonna be in deep horse shit. Wynonna’s with Dolls, and they ain't pickin’ up they phones.”

“Where is she, what happened?”

“She ran into some miscreants.”

“Where?”

“Over at the blacksmith’s.”

“I’ll be there. Just go try to help her.”

“Yeah, I’m not in the position to do that. If I was, do you think I’d call you?”

“I guess not. I’ll be there.”

Nicole jumped up and left the department. She drove in her police car to the blacksmith's and parked outside the front lot. She drew her gun and walked warily onto the plot. Her feet ground into the gravel as she made her way to the building. A shadow tore across a window, making Nicole point her gun at it. She stopped and watched a while longer before continuing to the door. She knocked on the door and cleared her throat.

“Purgatory Police, open up.” After a moment of silence, she continued. “Waverly Earp? Wave, it's Nicole.”

After a moment, the door swung open, the short woman standing in the doorway with a scared look on her face. She drug Nicole in and closed the door instantly after.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked holding Nicole’s arms.

“I should be asking you that. Doc called me up. What's wrong?”

“I came here to pay the traditional respects to the blacksmith’s soul and belongings, I mean, I got her killed, and well, when I came onto the plot, her workshop was a wreck. I came inside when I saw a shadow out there. I called up the others, but only Doc answered, and, well, he’s in no condition to be fighting.”

“Just, take a breath, Wave. It’ll be okay.” Nicole said calmly, walking to place her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “Do you know them?”

“I don't know. I haven't gotten a good look at it yet.” She lied, planning how to get rid of the spirit.

“Why does all of the weird stuff happen to you, Earps?”

Waverly sighed and slurred out a response. “Well, I guess we're just lucky.”

“Doc said he’d arrive.”

“Really? I thought that he was at home.”

“Yeah, he called me through your phone.”

“Well yeah, obviously he’s… Busy with someone.”

“Oh.” Nicole said raising her eyebrows.

“No, not like that.” Waverly stated quickly before sighing. “Okay, can you find um… salt, any raw meat, an aerosol can, oh and a lighter.”

The officer cocked her head and went to go in search for the supplies. She went to the kitchen and found three cylinder containers of salt with two more bags lined up behind them. She grabbed one of the containers and walked to the freezer. She opened up the top and found sliced Cow meat. She cringed and closed it, exhaling the scent of frozen flesh. She coughed out the scent and walked away, going through a few drawers finding the most bizarre knick knacks. She found a sector of a drawer full of lighters and match boxes. She picked up a black lighter that had a decorated skull pressed into the metal. She put it into her breast pocket and walked back to the parlor room. Waverly ran down the stairs holding a can of hair spray. She hopped off of the last few steps and ran to Nicole. She was breathing heavily and placed the can on the table.

“Did you find anything?”

“Yeah, the salt and a lighter. Look, I know that you’re paranoid, but I doubt that salt will do much to stop an intruder.”

“You’d be surprised.” She muttered as she spread salt along the door ways and window sills.

“Waverly,” Nicole called as the shorter brunette raced around the house. “Wave.” Waverly came back to the parlor room, setting the salt container down. Nicole reached for her arm, tugging hard. “Waverly Earp, what is going on?”

“Look, I can’t explain it, not right now. I just need the raw meat. Where is it?”

“Wave, please, what’s wrong.” She asked in hushed tone.

“I’ll explain later.”

“What, like your sister promised? The promise that almost got me killed.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Sorry.” Nicole whispered, walking to the doorway and sighing. “What’s going on, Wave. I feel so out of the loop. A Doc Holiday impersonator comes to town, local rednecks are dying, you’re totally different. Curtis and Shorty die from bizarre circumstances. I want- no, need to know. Please, tell me.”

Waverly sighed and went to the freezer, pulling out the slabs of meat with a towel. She placed them at outside the front door and closed it behind her, meeting only the silence that filled the house. She walked over to the couch, pulling Nicole along with her and sat down. She smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat. “Now that we’re safe, I need to know that you will not tell anyone, not your mom, dad, friends, or Nedley.”

“What about Wynonna or Dolls, they seem to know what you know.”

“Especially not them. Gosh, if they found out I told you, I’d be my head on the block.”

“Okay, our little secret.”

Waverly smiled and glanced into Nicole’s chocolate brown eyes. “Well, there are… certain people in this world, specifically here in Purgatory, that are unlike anyone else” She paused to gauge the other’s response. “We call them Revenants, others would call them demons… My family has been dealing with these monsters for generations, and we intend to because it’s our job.”

“Reve- what?”

“Revenants. Demons. They’re real and there’s one outside ready to kill.”

“I want to believe you, but it all sounds insane.”

“I know, it’s crazy, but you have to believe me. It’s the reason our ancestors have short lives, they kill so much, and we still own the gun of Wyatt. It kills them… Well subdues.”  
Nicole nodded and stood up, pacing around the room. What am I expected to do?”

“Umm… I-I don’t know. With all of my research, I don’t actually know what to do.”

“What usually happens with this?” Nicole asked, pointing out the window.

“Wynonna comes here with comes here with Peacemaker and shoots them, sending them back to hell.”

“Her and Dolls aren’t here. They can’t save us.”

“I don’t know what to do!” Waverly yelled at herself.

Nicole knelt before the younger Earp and placed her hands on the brunette’s thighs. She furrowed her brows for a second and smiled up at her. “It’ll be okay. The Blacksmith was like you, right? She might have something you can use. It can’t just be the gun.”

Waverly nodded and stood up, helping Nicole to her feet. She walked to a bookshelf in disarray and searched for something, anything, on demons. She sighed when she didn’t spot any and went to her memories.

“I think we need… something… Oh, wood, a spear-like piece of wood. Umm… okay, the incantation.”

Nicole went to break off a leg of an old stool. She tried ripping it off, then stood on the upside down stool and kicked the leg until it broke off and skidded across the ground. She picked it up, doubt casting a shadow over her as she thought twice about Waverly and glanced up at the younger woman. She walked over to her and handed her to piece of jagged wood.

“Thank you.” She said, taking it and beginning her incantation.

Nicole rested against the wall and watched as the woman she had a deep infatuation with almost insanely called to the gods above to enchant a stick. She looked at the ground and listened to her surroundings. The stick in Waverly’s hand began to glow red and shake. She smiled and began outside, locking the door behind herself. She barred it so Nicole would stay behind. The officer went straight to the window and watched as Waverly stood outside and yelled at the shadow. The Shadow came rushing at her out of nowhere. Nicole cried out Waverly’s name and went to try the barred door, banging on it. The Earp was full of fear and adrenaline, kissing the stick and smiling as she depended her life on it. She jumped up and stabbed the shadow with it. Waverly whooped in excitement as the fiend made it’s way back to Hell. She jumped and danced around, going back to unbar the door.

“Dude, did you see that?! It was coming at me like ‘Wham’, and I was like ‘Nuh-uh, not today.’ It was like a movie I stabbed it right in the head, or whatever and it went back to hell!” Waverly excitedly rushed. She had this great big smile on her face, the ‘If only Wynonna could see me’ look. “Are you okay? You don’t looked happy.”

Nicole just stared at the shorter woman and blinked a few times before pulling her into a kiss. She held Waverly’s face in her hands and pulled away slowly. “I thought I lost you.”

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes and smiled, “I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any other prompts? I do Femslash of Carmilla, The L Word, Wynonna Earp, Person of Interest, Orphan Black, and others.


End file.
